vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Witch
A Harvest Witch is a particular witch chosen by the Elders to be the forefront of the Harvest ritual practiced by the New Orleans Witch Community. Unlike the other witches who practice ancestral magic, Harvest witches are highly favored by the Ancestors and have a direct connection with them, second only to that of the Regent. Description The Harvest ritual involves appeasing the witches' ancestors by giving them an offering of power in exchange for the ancestors strengthening the coven's connection to their magic, which weakens over time. The offering is meant to prove the coven's faith, not only in the Harvest ritual, but in the ancestors themselves and the ancestral magic that their coven's witches, living and dead, practice. To prove this faith, the coven sacrifices four young witch girls who are put in a kind of limbo for the duration of the Harvest ritual, were they were taught magic and indoctrinated to have faith in the ancestral witch cause while they were in limbo. After each sacrifice, the power of the recently-deceased witch would pass on to the next living girl. During the 2011 performance of the Harvest, Monique was the second-to-last girl to be sacrificed; when she died, her powers, plus the powers of the two girls sacrificed before her, were all passed on to Davina and those meant to fuel the Earth itself. Since she was saved before she could be sacrificed, she continued to possess all four girls' magical powers until she was finally sacrificed in Après Moi, Le Déluge. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Sinners and Saints, We see the flashbacks to the 2011 ritual. The girls didn't suspect a thing until they witnessed Abigail as the first victim. The Elders then forcefully took Cassie and slit her throat too. Marcel's Army then came and started killing all of the guilty witches expect Agnes who by that point had killed Monique. Davina then was recused by Marcel who took her under his wing. In the present day the siblings learn about the Harvest and break off their alliance with Sophie which she's informed about in Fruit of the Poisoned Tree. In The Casket Girls, The Harvest is at climax leaving Davina powerful at her 11 hour.'' She uses this to kill an group of witches hunting for her and almost forces Klaus into his wolf form while taking down Elijah & Marcel. In Après Moi, Le Déluge,'' Due to Davina's powers unraveling quickly its determined that she must be finally killed. Marcel blames Klaus for this finally happening since he believes that Davina's temporary death the previous episode and Klaus killing Tim was apart of this. Sophie notes its only happening since the deadline is approaching faster and to stop it from happening. Sophie becomes an Elder by consecrating Esther at Lafayette Cemetery. Davina makes the selfless decision to complete the Harvest, but the reaping was hijacked by Celeste who used it to resurrected her friends instead to get revenge on The Mikealsons. In Crescent City, Monique is resurrected after the death of Papa Tunde the previous night. Escaping from her family tomb only to be greeted by Céleste Dubois who was expecting her. Later, she is reunited with her aunt at the family restaurant they talk before Marcel arrives. He asks for help to find the other resurrected witches so he can kill them to get Davina back. Monique persuades Sophie to help him, but Klaus kidnapped Monique to lure them out to undo the hex on Father Kieran. Marcel then comes to Monique's recuse and fights Klaus. Sophie then finishes off Klaus with Papa Tunde's Blade. At the end of the episode when Sophie tries take Monique out of the city and apologizes for not doing that a year ago before The Harvest. Monique refuses and kills Sophie citing she'll cleanse this city with help of the other Harvest girls once they return. She then leaves with the other resurrected witches. In Le Grand Guignol, ''With the deaths of Bastianna & Celeste. Abigail & Davina return from The Ancestral Plane with the former's return seen on screen. In ''Moon Over Bourbon Street, ''All 3 Harvest Girls, excluding Cassie, had risen. While Abigail & Monique are flourishing and showing their new profound magical abilities. Davina is having a tough time fitting back into the witches' society. She can't use her magic because she hasn't been trained by the dead witches and Monique reminds her constantly that she chose to side with the vampires and shouldn't be one of them. After leaving Elijah's party she goes to the coven garden with Josh. He convinces her that what her family thinks doesn't matter, using the story of his boyfriend in High School. She then uses her magic to bring the whole garden back to life stunning Monique when she returns. In The Big Uneasy, The girls participate in a traditional festival know as La Fête des Bénédictions, where the community offers witches gifts in return for their blessings. Monique still makes it clear that Davina isn't worthy of being an Harvest Witch. After Marcel disturbs the feast Monique is about to kill Genevieve so the coven could finally get Cassie back along with the full power of the Harvest. However Esther, intervenes and tells Monique that her coven must kill Hope instead of Genevieve. In A Closer Walk With Thee, The viewers learn the difference between the different various of afterlives in the series. Davina convinces Abigail to help her do a séance so she contact her friend Tim. The attempt is unsuccessful however Davina meets Mikael who tells her Tim has moved on and that he can help her take down Klaus if she can bring him back to life. Meanwhile Monique casted a hex on Hayley & Hope in an attempt on their lives. Genevieve fixes it and she knows that Monique is the culprit. Back at the coven house Monique is yelled at and told by Genevieve that Consecration won't work on a dead baby who was killed in the womb or stillborn. They have to wait until after the birth. In ''From a Cradle to a Grave, Hayley finally went into labour unfortunately she was being held captive by the French Quarter Coven. The combined efforts of Monique and Abigail kept Klaus from getting any closer to kill them. Monique slit Hayley's throat as she was holding Hope. The witches then left St. Anne's Church and magically broke Klaus's neck. At Lafayette Cemetery The two Harvest girls were with Genevieve to sacrifice the baby. They made an agreement to kill Genevieve themselves so they would get Cassie back from The Ancestral Plane. Fortunately for Hope her family arrived to recuse her. Abigail was the first causality in the Lafayette Cemetery battle. Monique then attempted to finish the job herself. She would have succeeded if Marcel hadn't shown up with The Devil's Star. Genevieve was killed by Hayley which finally allowed Cassie to be resurrected hours later. However it was shown to the audience that she was Esther's vessel. On Davina's front she brought Mikeal back to life and tied him to one of the objects that she had used to resurrect him and revealed that he was now enslaved to her. She takes him to the attic telling him that he will remain there until she is ready for him to punish Klaus, and not a second before. Season Two In Rebirth, Esther as Cassie has made an alliance with the werewolves while Davina denounced the coven again. In Alive and Kicking, Elijah discovered that Davina brought Mikeal back from the Other Side before it collapsed. Klaus found out Esther is possessing Cassie after paying her an visit. In Every Mother's Son, During the family dinner with her sons Finn, Elijah, and Klaus, Esther leaves Cassie's body and enters into Lenore's body. When questioned afterward as to Esther's whereabouts, Cassie is confused as to what is going on and does not know Elijah and Klaus. Elijah convinces Klaus to leave her be. Unfortunately Cassie is imprisoned by her coven soon after this as they saw her as unhinged to PTSD. After being there an while Cassie meted Rebekah who she recognize for being a Original despite possessing Eva. In ''Sanctuary, ''A week has passed by and Rebekah discovers a way out through a mysterious witch. She lets Cassie in on her escape plan. When Rebekah later goes to Cassie's room after curfew she discovers it empty. Worried she goes down the hall to where the usually locked room is. Rebekah finds a dead Kindred witch and that the glass coffin is empty. Suddenly, she hears a creaking sound, but when she turns, she finds Cassie standing in the doorway. She has two cuts on her cheek that run diagonally down her face. Rebekah is stunned by Cassie's betrayal and is ambushed by the other Kindred members. However Freya steps and wipes out the Kindred. She kills Cassie for last citing her betrayal as the reason she's dead when she could just escape like Rebekah offered her. This leaves Davina as the only Harvest Girl left alive. In Fire with Fire, Davina becomes the Regent despite protests from Elders who objected. Earlier in private conversation with Vincent Davina mentioned that her friends died for ''nothing (Meaning they were all manipulated by their zealous ancestors and in Cassie's case The Kindred) ''which indirectly lead to their deaths. Vincent tells Davina she'll have the power to ensure that won't happen again in the future. Known Harvest Witches * Davina Claire (formerly) * Monique Deveraux † * Abigail † * Cassie † Gallery Normal_Originals105-0586.jpg Normal_Originals105-0589.jpg Normal_Originals105-0593.jpg Monique5.jpg TheHarvest.png Abigail wind.png 0259.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0160.jpg|Monique Deveraux Davina 2 TO 1x06.jpg|Davina Claire The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0151.jpg|Abigail Normal TheOriginals202-0398.jpeg|Cassie Trivia * The typical ceremonial outfit for a Harvest Witch is white. **This is as oppose to black for the Regent and grey for the Elders. * Four young girls were chosen from the entire pool of the New Orleans witch community after months of testing. Thus, It is possible that each witch was chosen based on how powerful they were individually. * As the Harvest ritual is done by using the symbolism of the four elements, each of the girls represents one of them, as shown during the Fête de Bénédictions (except Cassie, who hadn't risen yet): ** Monique represents the power of Earth ** Abigail represents the power of Air. ** Davina represents the power of Fire. ** Cassie represents the power of Water. * Currently only one of the girls is still alive. We don't know what impact has had the death of the three Harvest girls in the witches hierarchy or in their magic practice and connection with the Ancestors. * They're groomed to have leadership over the coven as evident as Monique became Genevieve's right hand after the Consecration of her aunt Sophie despite having her own agenda. Davina became the Regent after Josephine LaRue's death. * Davina left the coven while its implied Cassie was kicked out when she was committed to the asylum. Both experienced hell. Cassie was possessed by Esther and its presumed that The Ancestors knew and looked the other way for Esther to keep carrying out her plan. Davina was abused by them since they hated that she was Marcel's ally. See Also Category:Witches Category:Witchcraft Category:Groups Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:The Originals Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Witch Covens